Today LVDS signaling is being used in a myriad of circuit communication applications, including: (1) system to system communication via cable connections, (2) board to board communication via backplane connections, and (3) IC to IC communication via board or other substrate level connections. The present disclosure anticipates LVDS signaling applications to be extended, beyond these known applications, to include signaling applications between circuits (vender and custom circuits (cores)) embedded within ICs as well. The benefits of LVDS signaling over other (single ended) signaling schemes include; (1) improved signaling noise immunity, (2) lower signaling power consumption, and (3) higher signaling speeds. The drawback of LVDS signaling is that it doubles the number of connection required between a sending circuit and a receiving circuit. The present disclosure, in at least one aspect, eliminates this connection doubling drawback. Conventional LVDS signal communication occurs between an LVDS driver and an LVDS receiver over a pair of signal paths. The pair of signal paths may support bidirectional communication between two driver and receiver pairs, but not simultaneously.